deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Next
What will happen in the future of Dead Fantasy? Type in your predictions on this page. DF VI *Dead Fantasy VI will feature the battle between Ayane and Rikku *During the fight Rikku will change dresspheres multiple times, and some of this will be fan-made *In an early artwork called Wrath Of The Fiend Ninja shows Rikku changing from dressphere during her fight against Ayane. You can see two eyes in the background, and the title says something about a fiend. And Rikku's special dressphere, the Machina Maw, resembles a large Helm-type fiend. So it is possible that she will change into that and also explains the two eyes in the artwork. *The fight will be set in a factory or maybe in the sewers DF VII *Dead Fantasy VII will feature the battle between Rachel and Rinoa *It has been confirmed that Rachel will unleash her fiend power, thought it was Rachel's sister, Alma to be a demon. So it's likely she could appear during the fight. *Maybe Rinoa will change her costume to become Transient Princess *Probably Rinoa will defeat Rachel. *In an early concept, Rachel is chained at the wrists and ankles. This is similar to Ninja Gaiden where Rachel was going to become a sacrifice to her sister, Alma, so she can become a greater fiend. In Dead Fantasy, it is said that Rinoa will chain Rachel, since you can see her wings in the background. DF VIII *Dead Fantasy VIII will feature the battle between Kairi as Naminé, Vincent, Ryu and Momiji. *It will pick up where the beginning of Dead Fantasy IV and the end Dead Fantasy V left off. *The Kingdom Hearts girls will use fan-made Keyblades and Drive Forms as shown in footage of development and stated by Monty Oum himself *Naminè herself is a "drive form" of Kairi *The fight will be set on the top of a skyscraper *Marks the first appearance of Vincent Valentine DF IX *Dead Fantasy IX could feature Yuna and Cloud breaking into DOATEC to save Tifa. *During the episode we might discover why Helena wanted Tifa to be captured and what she did of her and of her materia, she might take some of Tifa's DNA and create a clone similar to Kasumi's clone, Alpha-152. Other There are some still frames, posters, and unfinished videos that have yet to be explained and appear in the Dead Fantasy series, including... *Ayane in a factory like setting, which may appear in Dead Fantasy VI before her battle against Rikku. *Ryu and Momiji bracing for battle, which may be after Vincent appears in battle in Dead Fantasy VIII. *Momiji against a stormy sky, which has been revealed when she tries to strike Naminé right before she summons Vincent in Dead Fantasy VIII. *A wingless Rinoa seemingly hiding behind Kairi, which may be after Rinoa's fight with Rachel in Dead Fantasy VII. Kairi is possibly going to the city (probably where DOATEC is, where Tifa battled Hayate's ninjas, or where Rinoa and Rachel's fight is) where Dead Fantasy VIII is going to take place, and she doesn't seem to notice Rinoa hiding behind her, also Rinoa appears to injured (even though her wounds aren't seen). *An unknown blonde haired girl with her back to the camera. It's unknown which episode this is going to be in, and who this girl is since she is covered by the darkness. She could be a new character, or judging by the blonde hair is Rikku or Naminé. It is possibly Naminé, since you can see a white dress and white high heeled boots, however there's something about the unknown girl that has yet to be explained, the unknown girl has longer hair to the waist, which is hinting that the girl isn't Naminé because Naminé's hair only reaches to the lower part of her back. However since Rikku's hair is longer to her waist (however it hasn't been shown to the viewer due to Rikku keeping her hair in a bandana and having it braided), this is hinted that this may be her, however she's not wearing her bandana or has her hair braided at the top of her head, which could mean that Rikku is wearing her hair loosely for the first time, but for unknown reasons. The dress that the girl's wearing may be another fan-made Dressphere for Rikku. However Oum has still yet to reveal who this girl is and which episode this will take place. *Cloud with an unknown red-headed boy, when this was made into a preview, the unknown red haired boy is talking to Cloud with the lines that Denzel said at the ending of Advent Children Complete. This character may be Denzel, having red hair looking a lot older than his appearance in Advent Children, however this still has yet to be revealed and which episode this will happen. *Rinoa in a new appearance, this may appear in Dead Fantasy VII before she fights Rachel. Rinoa's new outfit has some changes from her usual outfit, her black tank-top has white frizzles on the top and the bottom, her blue jacket is a lot different than the old one, she also appears to be wearing a matching skirt with some kind of belt, her shorts that are under the skirt have zippers on each side, probably for decorating, and her black boots have laces on them. Her wings also look a lot differnet, and she's not wearing her necklace. Rinoa also looks a lot older than her usual appearance. This may be a new fighter outfit that Rinoa may change into as she fights with Rachel. *And Rinoa in her new appearance fighting unknown fighter jets; she also appears to be fighting above a city by the ocean during a sunset, however it is unknown what that town's name is. It is also unknown what episode this picture takes place in, it may take place in Dead Fantasy VII, or another episode focusing on Rinoa. It also may be just a test to see how Rinoa's new appearance will turn out, but it still has yet to be revealed. *There is also an unfinished footage of Tifa, waking up on a bed without any clothes. It suggests that she survives her fight against Hayate and his clan, much to most fans' worries. She then looks up at someone or something, but is still unknown who or what she is looking at. This may appear in Dead Fantasy IX, when Yuna and Cloud break into DOATEC to save Tifa. Since the background is not yet seen, she may be in one of DOATEC's labs, but it is unknown what Helena is going to do with Tifa. She might take some of her DNA, and create a clone similar to Kasumi's clone, Alpha-152, or use her in one of DOATEC's super soldier experiments. *There is also an unfinished footage of Naminé. She is seen in her early white dress design for Dead Fantasy before it was changed, and she is seen wielding the fan-made Keyblades created by CBJ3 of deviantArt, the Ultima Weapon, Levitas Eclipse (real name Lightning's Eclipse), the Lunar Eclipse (which is Naminé's Keyblade), the Solar Eclipse, Total Eclipse, and the Cosmos Keyblade. These Keyblades are seen on Naminé's back and she is seen proforming an attack with them, but it's unknown which episode this will be in, why Oum had Naminé appear in that preview with her early dress design and it's also unknown if Naminé's early dress design is going to be in a future episode. *In Oum's promotional materials, called A Locked Heart, Tifa has an as-of-yet unexplained scar across her heart. Whether metaphorical or gained sometime during Dead Fantasy V, it has yet to be explained. Some fans assume the scar to be the one she suffered from Sephiroth after he went insane in Nibelhiem. Strangely Tifa is in Seventh Heaven, but it is unknown how she got there and why. *In a poster called Awakened Within, Rachel is chained at the wrists and ankles. This is similar in Ninja Gaiden when Rachel was going to become a sacrifice to her sister, Alma, so she can become a greater fiend. However this may appear differently in Dead Fantasy, but it is not confirmed who chained her and why. According to the top, it says that possibly Rinoa is the one who chained Rachel after their fight in Dead Fantasy VII, since you can see her wings in the background, but it still has yet to be addressed. *In a early artwork called "I'll Change Your Mind", shows Naminé in her early dress design and her Lunar Eclipse Keyblade leaning on the wall next to her. She appears to be in an office hall setting (probably where Rikku and Ayane's fight is), and on the top left side of the artwork, there is a sentance that says "Give me a chance." It's unknown if Naminé's the one saying that or if Oum put that there for some unexplainable reason. It's also unknown if this is going to be a future Dead Fantasy episode because of the title of the artwork. *In a poster called Radiant Princess, Kairi is seen in her Valor Form along with another thing behind her which appears to be an Anti-Kairi. Oum said that an Anti-Form for Kairi is "technically not possible" since Kairi's heart is Pure Light (no darkness at all). In the background there is an unknown woman with pistols. It's unknown who this woman is since she is covered by the darkness and there's almost no hint to who she is. However it's been addressed that it's not Yuna. This could be Tina Armstrong from the Dead or Alive series, since the hair style of the unknown woman looks exactly like Tina's hair style, and if you closer, you will see that the woman is wearing Tina's usual clothes, hinting that this may be Tina. Also the Anti-Kairi could be a Heartless replica of Kairi and that also could have been done with the rest of the cast. *In a poster called Tengu Eyes, Ayane is seen at the Mugen Tension Village for unknown reasons, and she has a purple butterfly on her finger. Also if you look at her eyes, her pupils are smaller than usual also for unknown reasons. Since she is a "Female Tengu", this may be an explanation of the artwork's title. *On an A-Kon 2011 preview of Dead Fantasy VI, Rikku is seen activating her Machina Maw Dressphere. The next shot then shows a giant gundam-like robot coming up from a sea, as Ayane watches. It's unknown if the robot is the Maw in another, fan-made form, or a new piece of technology Rikku can use. Also Ayane is using her Ninja Gaiden II twin blades instead of her Tokkosho for unknown reasons. *In a preview on Oum's deviantart page, Hitomi appears in that preview in a new outfit. This could be one of her outfits from'' Dead or Alive 4'', and her hair is longer. However it's unknown which episode this preview is from.